Unholy Love
by Rose0404
Summary: Allie Thalia is a werewolf cast out from her pack. Cooper Semur is a lone vampire. What happens when they pose as humans, and fall in love? Will that love last, or die? And what about their friends? Will they help them, or kill them? You HAVE to read this
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction

* * *

**

My name is Allie Thalia. Technically, that's not my real name, but if you were actually smart, then if I told you my real name I'd probably have to kill you. I know, total cliche right? Except I'm serious. You see, I'm not human. I'm a werewolf. My kind hates and despises me because I once saved a vampire's life. I was cast out of the pack, and now I'm-quite literally-a lone wolf. Well, technically, I'm a cat. You see, when female werewolves transform, they transform into a sort of a cross over between a cheetah, panther, and leopard. So when I transform, I'm a midnight black leopardess. Except for the red diamond on my forehead. That's what happens when you're banished. My own father gave that scar to me. As for my mother, well, he killed her, when she finally get fed up with being his whore. Sorry for the language, and no offense to my mother, but that's just how it was. He raped her, and nine months later, I was born. Joy.

Now, about the whole vampire and werewolf business. I'm sure you humans are scoffing and skeptic. Well, guess what? I don't care. The only reason I'm writing this stupid book is because it's a way for me to vent about how much my life currently sucks ass. And I'm sure all the actual vampires and werewolves, etc. out there are going, "What the hell?! You can't just tell the humans about us!" But, you see, the thing is, you (the human reading this) are going to read this book, possibly wish for there to be amazing creatures like us, and then forget about it. I mean, this is a _book_! Who actually believes what happens in Fantasy/Science Fiction books is actually true?! OK, so maybe your crazy Uncle Steve, but other than that, no one!

So, I suppose you're wondering why me saving the vampire's life was so bad. Well, vampires and werewolves have hated each other for centuries, have killed each other, and are natural born enemies. But details, details. So now, the question is, why the hell did you do it?! Well, I was only twelve at the time. He was just a kid like me, and my pack was going to kill him. I just couldn't understand why, and so, I helped him escape from my pack, who was going to kill him. Now, for those of you who _still_ don't understand the horror of my actions, let me explain. Your pack is your family. You don't betray them. You don't disobey the alpha dog's orders. You do as you're told. Always. Imagine if America had captured a major Iraqi terrorist. And you let him go. Yeah, that's how serious it was. But the thing is, he wasn't trying to hurt anyone. He was actually trying to save me. You see, I had accidentally wandered into the path of a werewolf that I had particularly pissed off lately, (I have a big mouth) and we got in a fight. I barely escaped. Not that I ran away. It was simply a temporary, tactical retreat. He found me, and was trying to help me, when a member of my pack found us. He immediately assumed that the vampire had done this to me. And so, he captured him. In my weakened state, I could do nothing to help, and my protests were ignored because he thought I was delusional. When I recovered, my protests were again ignored, this time blamed as one of the vampires additional talents. (In addition to the fangs, speed, strength, etc. all vampires naturally have, to keep up with us werewolves, they have to have additional talents. I only have one because I'm a prodigy. I am! Oh, quit laughing and just read the story!) So I had no choice but to take matters into my own hands. And so, I was caught, (he did escape though) and banished. So now I must mingle with humans. And that includes human schools. Joy.

Now, that wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for that fact that if you piss a werewolf off, he or she will transform, and then rip you to shreds. Literally. And unfortunately, I have a _very_ short temper. Now, if that weren't bad enough, I believe I already told you that I have an addition "talent" as well. My "talent" is my eyes. Not only can they measure distances at a glance, (good for chasing prey) observe every detail, (good for deciding how to attack prey-oh, and I can usually tell when someone's lying) I can also...taste people's mind. That's the best I can do to describe it. I know when someone's happy, sad, jealous, or afraid, and I usually know what they're afraid, etc. of. But even worse, well, you've heard of the evil eye right? Well, mine is like, a hundred times worse. It paralyzes it's victims and can actually bring their worst nightmares to life inside their mind. I have literally ripped apart someone's mind before. Let me tell you, a strong man/werewolf in a corner, with his legs drawn up to his chest, rocking back and forth, muttering incoherently, and sucking his thumb is _not_ a pretty sight.

And I have to deal with this every friggin' day of my life. Joy.


	2. High School

Chapter 2:

High school

* * *

_I was crying. I begged for mercy. 'Don't do this! Please, father...' But he didn't listen. He raised a paw, and brought a horribly sharp down on my head. It burned. 'You are banished. Now leave, and never come back.' It hurt so bad! The pain was nearly unbearable! It was as if there were a hundred white-hot needles searing through my skull and into my brain. My ears started ringing...or **beeping?! **Beep! Beep! Beep..._

Beep!

I slowly woke up. _Another nightmare. Great. _I thought, before slamming my fist down on the alarm clock. Crunch! Oops. Too hard. Again. That was the fifth alarm clock this week!

I got up, and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, stripped and got in. The hot water felt so good, soothing away all my worries...

Finally, I got out, and changed into shorts and a red tank top that had an arrow, and 'Look at my face, not down my shirt, loser.' on it. Like it would help.

I studied my face in the mirror. I had wavy, brown hair, green eyes, and creamy skin. I didn't have any acne, my hair always looked great, and my eyes did too. That's what happens when you become immortal. You become beautiful. My scar only showed when I transformed, so no problems there. And yet, I would've given anything to be a normal, ugly, teenager. I snapped out of it, and put on my make-up. A bit of red lipstick, some mascara, and smoky eyeshadow, and I was good to go.

I drove up to my new school in my red convertible. Thanks to my "talent" I could always tell when someone was lying. I had won every poker game I've ever played, so I wasn't exactly poor.

I was about to pull into a free space, when some jerks pulled in front of me, and stole my spot. I grit my teeth, but refrained from hurting them. Barely. It took me ten minutes to find another spot. By that time, I was seriously late! I ran into the school, down the hall, and then slowly to a stroll as I entered my first hour.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Thalia." said my teacher.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some car trouble, (Yeah, right! I was an excellent mechanic, thank you very much!) and then I couldn't find a place to park." I lied.

"That's still a tardy. Now please take a seat." he said in a bored tone, as he wrote me down as late.

I sat in the very back, and let my hair fall over my face. When I was mad, my eyes turned red, and I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

Suddenly, a blond girl dressed in a super short jean mini skirt, white, low cut shirt with a gold belt, and earrings, walked in. She had on pink lipstick, and gold eyeshadow. Total prep. I thought I was going to be sick as I watched all the guys look at her with a worshiping expression. She was chewing gum, and she kept blowing bubbles and popping them loudly.

"I am sooooo sorry -pop- I'm late!" she said in a sickeningly high, and fake sweet voice. "I like, -pop- had some -pop- car trouble."

She started forward, turned, and as she was going to her seat, fake dropped some papers. She bent down to get them, practically shoving her ass in the teacher's face.

"Yes, well, take a seat." he said, obviously staring, before continuing to write out math problems on the board.

"Mr. Selvick?" I called.

"Yes?"

"I just thought I'd remind you that she was late too." I continued in a fake sweet voice of my own. "I'm sure you just forgot to mark her down as tardy. Why, if you didn't, some wicked young student might think you didn't do so on account of her, well, letting you glimpse her unmentionables." I pretended to blush on account of mentioning her underwear. "You wouldn't want any nasty rumors going around now would you?" I continued in a slightly more threatening tone of voice.

He stared at me for a few seconds, and then said, "Yes, well, thank you for pointing that out for me." He quickly marked her down as tardy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Man, I was starving. The lunch line was moving. Barely. But they were serving pizza so I didn't mind. Just before I got my slice though, some idiot cut me, took _my _slice of pizza, and then disappeared into the crowd. That jerk! How dare he! I asked the lunch lady if she had anymore and she said no, and that I'd just have to get something from the vending machines. Too bad I didn't have any money on me. So I didn't get to eat lunch.

So, because I got seriously cranky when I didn't eat, I was storming down the hallway, trying to find my next class. Suddenly, that same jerk who stole my parking place _and_ my pizza, pushed me out of his way, and into some lockers. Now, being a werewolf and all, it didn't hurt one bit. But it still pissed me off. Sure, that guy literally had every girl in school falling all over him, but that didn't give him the right to be a jerk. And besides, the way his hair was ridiculously spiked, it made his head look like a chicken's ass.

So, being fed up, and seriously pissed, I yelled, "Hey you! The guy with a head like a chicken's ass!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned around. Everyone in the hallway got dead quiet. "What did you just call me?" he asked.

Now, although he did have legions of fan girls, he ignored all of them, and the only "words" or "word" to be exact, I'd heard from him all day was a sort of grunting "hn" sound. "So you actually _are_ smart enough to say something other than 'hn'." I said, enjoying the way his onyx eyes hardened with anger.

"What do you want?" He asked softly, yet with barely contained anger.

"Well, an apology to start with."

"For what?!"

"Well, let's see. One, you pulled in front of me, and stole my parking spot, making me late to first hour. Two, you cut in front of me in the lunch line, and took the last slice of pizza, making me miss lunch. And three, you just shoved me into some lockers!" I said, my voice rising with every word until I was practically shouting. And yet he just stood this with this stupid bored expression on his face. He was really pissing me off.

Then, I saw a teacher come up behind him. "Is anything wrong?" he asked the jerk.

When the teacher looked at that jerk, I got an idea. I grinned wickedly, winked at the jerk, and said in a pathetically girly voice, "I-I'm so s-sorry. I'm j-j-just so upset. He s-stole my parking sp-spot, and by th-the time I found a-a new one, and m-m-my class, I was late. And-and then h-he cut me i-in the lunch l-line, and I-I didn't get an-any lunch. And n-now he ju-just shoved m-me into so-some lockers!"

The teacher glared at the astonished jerk, and said, "Well, young man, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you one week of detention."

"Wait!" shouted one of his fan girls, "It wasn't his fault! He didn't do anything!"

"Well, did he steal her parking spot?" the teacher asked.

"Well, yes."

"And did he cut her?"

"I suppose so..."

"And did he just now shove her aside, and into some lockers?" he continued.

"Well, he was in a hurry!"

"That's still no excuse. And unless you want to join him in detention, I would suggest you stay out of it!" he said to the crestfallen fan girl. "Here, let me help you to your next class." he said, in a much softer tone.

I nodded, but as we were walking away, I flipped of that jerk behind my back.

* * *

**a/n: Well, that's the second chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Tell me what you think. :D**


	3. Roomate

Chapter 3:

Roommate

* * *

Moans and groans of passion. Shrieks of lust. The bed was actually thumping against the wall. He was growling possessively. Another shriek, followed by a masculine groan. Damn, would they ever shut up?!

I was staying in a motel until I could find a suitable apartment. And the people staying in the next room were keeping me awake. You probably thought I was the one having sex, didn't you? Well, obviously, I'm not. You see, even though this doesn't have the words "dear diary", this is still a diary. (a/n: Later on, you can read the vampire's diary.) So instead of having sex with some gorgeous hunk-of-a-man, I'm-once again-sitting here, wishing I was, and writing in this damn diary. Joy.

After I finally got to sleep, and had my usual nightmares, I got around and headed for school. When I got to the parking lot, I got a parking space, and I was actually early. Wow. I had decided to get a schedule change, so I headed to the office, got my new schedule, and went to my new first hour: Chemistry. I walked through the door, and sat down in a random chair. Suddenly, I heard someone say, "Move. You're in my spot."

"Tough shit." I said, still grumpy from listening to the couple last night.

"Move!" he growled.

I turned around, about to tell him to piss off, and saw chicken ass. I told him to piss off anyway. I swear, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw who I was. But before he could do anything, the teacher walked in, and told chicken ass to take a seat. Unfortunately, the only seat left was next to me. So he sat down, and we had a glaring contest. If looks could kill, we both would have been cremated.

Our glaring contest was cut short when the teacher yelled, "Miss Thalia, Mr. Semur! When you two are done staring into each other's eyes, you can start paying attention!"

"Yes, sir." we both replied.

"Now, I will be assigning partners." he droned on, and I was about to nod off, when I heard the dreaded words, "Miss Thalia, you will be paired with Mr. Semur."

I assumed "Mr. Semur" meant chicken ass, and I was horrified! I had to work with that brain dead jackass?! Oh, hell no!

I started to refuse, but he cut me off, saying, "I'm very sorry. But you and Mr. Semur are partners."

I turned to him, and saw him glaring at me like this was all _my _fault. I glared back. Eventually, he said, "I suppose we'd better get started then."

"Whatever." I wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

We started to follow the directions, when he tried to mix the yellow chemicals with the blue.

"No! You have to put in a drop of this!" I cried, holding up a bottle of red liquid.

He glared at me, coldly. "If you do that, it will explode." he said, talking to me like I was a small child.

"No, if you add _that_, it will explode!"

"No, it won't!"

"Yes, it will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Just put it down before you kill everybody!"

He scoffed. "Make me!"

"Fine! I will!" I grabbed the yellow liquid, the tube of red still in my other hand. As I was about to pour the red in, he grabbed for the yellow, knocking both liquids in. For a split second we both stared at each other in shock. Then, we both ducked under the table. Unfortunately, our teacher decided, that at that moment, he was going to come over, and check on us.

BOOM!

The table rocked from the force of the explosion. We both anxiously peeked over the top of the table. The teacher had caught the full blast. His entire face was black, and both of his eyebrows were burned off, along with some hair. He just stood there with a dazed expression on his face until he saw us. Then, his entire head turned bright red with anger, and he made some unintelligible sound, pointing his finger at the door. We took it as a sign to leave, and go to the principle's office. He followed us out the door, and walked us there. He then went inside saying just one word, "Stay."

"This is all your fault!" he whispered.

"My fault?! This is your fault, dumb ass!" I hissed.

"If you had just put in yellow like I told y-"

"If you had put in red-"

"Silence!" shouted the burnt teacher, who had returned. We did so, and walked in.

After about an hour straight of him yelling about "insufferable children" "raised by wolves" (if only he knew) "don't know what they were thinking" and "burned off both my eyebrows! BOTH!", we were sent to our third hour. (we had missed second) The rest of the day went by fairly uneventful, except it seems we had each other in all of our classes, so several glaring contests ensued.

By the end of the day, I was ready to just go to bed, but I still had apartment hunting to do. Luckily, I found a great apartment fairly quickly. But when I asked about renting it, the landlord said I'd have to share it with some other guy. But I could take care of myself, so I agreed.

When I got there, I unpacked all my stuff, and chose the room without a window. I hate windows. How the hell am I suppose to sleep with sunlight shining everywhere?! Anyways, I ate, changed in pajamas, and laid down to sleep.

I was just dozing off, when I heard, "Move, you're in my spot."

I looked up to see chicken ass. He was my roommate.

* * *

**a/n: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun! I hope you found this chapter as funny as I did. Anyways, I want to make Allie start falling for him in the next chapter or two. :D**


	4. Pay

Chapter 4:

Pay

* * *

_Allie's POV..._

I just stared at the dark form standing over me, demanding I move. I was still only half awake, and there was no way I was going to move.

"No."

"Fine. But if you don't get out, I'll get in."

And so, my sleep-deprived brain made me say, "Fine. But keep your hands to yourself." Then I rolled over, and went back to sleep.

I woke up to a gentle snoring in my ears. Someone had their-very muscular and sexy-arms wrapped around my waist, with their obviously chiseled chest pressed against my back. I slept in my underwear, and it felt like all he had on was a pair of slacks. Damn. Since when did I wake up to a gorgeous hunk-of-a-man with his arms wrapped around me?! Wait! Who the hell was he anyway?! I turned over, to see a perfect face, with full lips, soft eyes that were currently closed, and blue-black bangs falling over his gorgeous-Wait! Those bangs were...chicken ass's bangs?! OMG! I just called chicken ass a gorgeous hunk-of-a-man! Dammit! There was _no way_ I thought that chicken ass jerk was hot! OK, maybe I did, but he was still a jerk. I looked at his perfect face, and had the sudden urge to reach out and touch its perfection. I was about to, when I felt one of his hands move down from my waist. Lower and lower. He was touching me. Or should I say, my ass.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

_Cooper's POV..._

I woke to a pillow beating me over the head, and some bitch yelling about me groping her ass. I felt a kick to my chest, fell off of the bed, and onto the floor. I looked up to see that psycho who had gotten me detention, and was apparently my new roommate.

"What the hell are you doing, you psycho?!" I demanded.

"Me?! You were the one groping my ass! And what the hell were you doing in my bed anyway?!" she yelled.

"You let me in!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, and I specifically told you to keep your hands to yourself!" She glared at me like I was some sort of jerk.

"I didn't even know you were there!" I told her, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure you didn't." she said, sarcastically. Then, she got out of bed, whacked me over the head again, and stalked out to the bathroom.

Damn psycho.

I got up, changed, and went to go fix myself some breakfast. Suddenly, the psycho came out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel. Even though she was a psycho, she was a damned hot psycho. Before I could stop myself, I wondered if I really _did_ grope her, but more importantly if I could do it again, and if she would let me into her bed again. I immediately banished the thought though. I didn't have the time or the energy for a girlfriend. I admit, I was still a little scarred from my first girlfriend. OK, so technically, she wasn't my girlfriend, but I did like her, and I think she liked me too. But her, well, her family hadn't approved, and well, it didn't really work out. I suppose, deep down, I still loved her. I hadn't seen her in six years though. I wondered where she was, if she had a boyfriend, and if she was still as unbelievingly gorgeous as she was back then. But I banished that too.

She had obviously caught me staring, and she glared at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

After I ate, I took a quick shower. I stepped out of the shower. Hmmm, time for some payback. I put on a towel, and walked out, counting on the fact that she would stare too. But what I didn't count on was her walking by the bathroom at the exact moment I walked out. We crashed into each other, and I'm pretty sure I mooned her on my way down. And yet, she didn't even blush! Most girls would have fainted if I had even _looked_ in their direction, much less mooning them. Shit! Why did it even bother me?! I quickly stood up, fixed my towel, and offered her my hand. But that little vixen didn't take it. Instead, she just looked at me for a second, then, this oddly familiar, wicked grin/smirk spread across her face.

"I think I'll just stay down here for a bit." she looked pointedly at, ahem, what my towel covered, and her smirk grew more pronounced. "The view's much better from down here."

As I stared at her in astonishment, she looked me up and down again, and stood up by herself. She then walked over to the kitchen, and started making herself breakfast.

I just walked back into "our" room, still in shock. What, so me supposedly groping her ass, and looking at her in a towel was wrong, but she could actually _see_ my ass, _and_ stare at me in a towel, and yet that was OK?! What the hell?! I gritted my teeth. That little vixen would pay for toying with me!

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

_Allie's POV..._

Although I looked calm on the outside, it was only by much practice from lying. On the inside, well, since when was it so damn _hot_ in here?! God, I felt like I was burning up from the inside out! My clothes were suddenly far too restrictive! No! I would _not_ get all excited over chicken ass! I mean, I didn't even know his real name! Although, it was kinda hard to care with an, well, ass like his. Inwardly, I blushed at the thought of his mooning me. But outwardly I remained calm. Dammit! There was no _way_ I was going to let him affect me like this! That rouge would pay for toying with me!

* * *

**a/n: I know, it's a little short, but the next chapter will be longer! Promise. So, what do you think? If you like or don't like anything, let me know. Or if you have any suggestions, I'll try to fit them in. :D**


	5. I think I don't care

Chapter 5:

I Didn't Care...I Think

* * *

_Allie's POV..._

After I ate breakfast, the jerk laid down on the couch, and started watching tv. Boxing. Yuck! I mean, think about it. Two topless guys, in silk shorts, fighting over a belt. Anyway, he was talking on the phone with his friends. Who knew a jerk like him could actually have friends? I was bored, so I went over to the couch, stole the remote, and started flipping through the channels.

"Give it back." he growled.

"Nope." I cheerily replied.

I could sort of hear his friends through the phone. "Woah! Is that a girl?!"

I smirked. "What? You don't usually go for girls? Hmmm, makes sense. You've been talking on the phone for an hour."

He growled out, "No, I go for girls. And no, you can't come over to see my new apartment."

"What? Too busy making out with her?" teased his friends.

I scoffed. "He wishes. Like I would ever make out with chicken ass." I made sure I said that loud enough for his friends to hear. Actually, if he wasn't such a jerk, that wouldn't be such a bad idea...but I'd be damned if I let _him_ know that!

His friends laughed. He glared at me. "Yes, she's the reason you can't come over. But it's only because she's a psycho."

Psycho?! Who the hell was he calling psycho?!

"Wait! Good psycho or bad psycho?" asked one of his friends. The other just said, "Your roommate is a psycho? Like, how?"

"OK, that's it. We're watching Spanish Soap Operas." I said.

"No! Hey! Wait! The game's on! Come on!" he whined.

"Hey, you started it with the psycho thing." I said.

"You're the one who calls me chicken ass!" he yelled.

"You are. It's not my fault you spike your hair like that." I retorted. "Which, by the way, I've never seen a straight man take that much care of his hair. I saw all your different shampoos, conditioners, and hair gel. It's people like you that put holes in the ozone layer!"

He glared at me, while his friends nearly died laughing.

I changed channel. Woah! Go back! I flipped back to a hot, sweaty, and dirty James Bond running away from an exploding building. I grinned. Now _this_ was good tv.

"You like James Bond?" he asked in astonishment.

I just stared at him. "Of course! It has the three things all good movies _need_ to have. One, explosions. Big ones. Two, car chases. And most importantly, three, a hot, sweaty, dirty guy running in slow motion with his shirt off." I smirked. "Surely _you_ should understand that last one."

He glared at me again. He was doing that a lot lately. Then, he went back to his conversation with his friends, and I went back to watching my movie.

After a while, he turned to me and said, "My friends will be here in ten minutes. So you will be leaving in ten minutes."

No way! He couldn't just kick me out! I was paying for this room too! "No."

"Come on! Don't you have any friends or family to hang out with?!" he asked.

I winced a bit at that last part. Sure, I had two friends. OK, so they weren't really my friends, but they were loners like me, and they had this clique thing. I wanted to join, so I hung out with them sometimes. And between hanging out with them, and chicken ass with his loser friends, well, it was a no duh. So I said, "Yeah, sure. I'll go."

"Good."

Ten minutes later, I was out the door. As I was leaving, two men passed me. One was blond, while the other had chocolate brown hair. They weren't all that bad looking. But the blond totally checked me out, while the brunette ignored me. I didn't mind the brunette, but the blond pissed me off. He had this stupid smirk on his face, like I was an adoring fan girl, and I was blessed that he even noticed my existence. Hmpf. Arrogant bastard. Whatever.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

_Cooper's POV..._

"Dude! I just saw this totally hot redhead! Is she your roommate?" Jet asked me.

"Yeah. But don't bother. She's totally psycho." I replied.

Why did it bug me that he liked her? I didn't care. I think.

"So we gonna watch the game or what?" asked Derick.

"Yeah."

As we watched, I wondered where she was, and why she had practically flinched when I mentioned her family. Maybe something bad had happened to them, and that was why she was so psycho. Whatever. I didn't care.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

_Allie's POV..._

As I drove out to Jasmine's house, I wondered what he was doing, and why he seemed so familiar. Whatever. I didn't care. I think.

* * *

**a/n: Well, anyway, in the next few chapters, they really start falling for each other. And there's a twist! Their friends aren't exactly good influences...**


	6. Naughty Allie's POV

Chapter 6:

Naughty...(Allie's POV)

* * *

_Allie's POV..._

I arrived at Jasmine's house. Mei was there too. I went in, and sat down on the couch.

"So, I hear you have a new roommate..." Mei teased.

"Yeah, and he's really hot too!" Jasmine said.

"Yes, I have a new roommate. And he would be hot if his head didn't look like a chicken's ass." I replied.

They both burst out laughing.

"How does it look like a chicken's ass?" asked Mei through her laughter.

"Well, he spikes it in this absolutely ridiculous way. And he's an absolute jerk too!" I said.

"Aw. Poor Awie. She has a widdle woommate twouble." Laughed Jasmine.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"So, are we still on for this Friday?" (a/n: Remember this. Friday. Major Importance!) asked Mei.

"Yeah. Hey, chicken ass's lame friends are staying at my apartment. So can I spend the night over here?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jasmine said.

"We can have a slumber party!" squealed Mei.

I laughed.

When I got back from Jasmine's house, I walked into my apartment, and stopped dead in my tracks. Chicken ass had his shirt off. Now, if that wasn't good enough, he was also listening to some old 80's rock music. And dancing. With a broom. Using it as a microphone stand. And singing.

"_Just take those old records off the she-elf!"_

"_I'll sit and listen to them by myself!"_

_  
"Today's music ain't got the same soul!"_

"_I like that old kind of rock 'n roll!"_

I had my camera in my purse, because I had lent it to Jasmine, and she had given it back to me last night. So I took out my camera and started to record.

"_Still like that old kind of rock 'n roll!"_

"_The kind of music that soothes the soul!"_

I nearly died trying to not laugh.

"_Don't try to take me to a di-isco!"_

"_You won't even get me on the flo-oor!"_

"_Ten minutes and I'll head for the do-oor!"_

"_Still like that old kind of rock 'n roll!"_

Unfortunately, he heard my giggle. I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash from how fast he spun around. When he saw me, his eyes narrowed.

"That had better not be on." he growled.

I just giggled again.

He ran towards me, but I ducked under his arms, and ran into the empty bedroom. Now, "our" bedroom isn't connected to the bathroom, but this one was. So as I doubled around, I tucked the tape into the side of my bra to make it look like I had ditched the tape somewhere. I thought he'd be following me, but when I exited the bathroom, he was still standing in the kitchen. But what really stopped me was the look on his face. It wasn't exactly one of anger, but of lust. He looked like he wanted to push me up against the nearest wall, and make me scream. Scream his name. Moan and beg for more. For him. I couldn't help but shudder at that mental image. Oh, God! I wanted him! There was no way I could want a man I had only known for two days! I _still_ didn't know his name! But I did. I wanted him. A lot.

He really did push me against the wall. And he pinned my hands above my head to boot.

With his other hand, he grabbed my hips and pulled them towards his. I nearly gasped at the contact.

He leaned his face close to mine, our lips almost touching. Almost.

Then, he murmured, "Where is the tape?"

"I don't know. I forgot." I said, struggling to make my voice sound less breathy and wanton.

He swiped his tongue over my bottom lip. I had to struggle not to moan.

"Where is the tape?" he asked again.

"Trying to seduce me isn't going to work." I answered.

He grinned. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." Then, he kissed the side of my neck. "Tell me where it is." He commanded before kissing his way down to my collarbone.

"Up your aahh!"

He had found the sensitive spot where my neck and shoulder meet, and had dipped his tongue into it. I'm sure he could feel my traitor pulse telling him I liked it. Of course, the gasping moan made it pretty obvious too.

"I'm sorry. Is that sensitive?" he asked with a wolfish grin before licking it again.

I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to hold back a moan. Damn this boy was good!

"Hmmm, since you won't tell me, I'll just have to guess." He whispered in my ear, returning to my neck. "Maybe you hid it somewhere in the room. No, you wouldn't do that. You'd be too afraid I might find it. So where did you hide it?" he mused.

"This is sexual harassment!" I gasped.

He looked at my face, and grinned that stupid, arrogant, wolfish grin of his before saying, "It's only sexual harassment if you don't like it."

Dammit! He had me with that one!

Then, his grin widened. "If you didn't hide it in one of the rooms, then that must mean you still have it with you. But where?" he asked, looking me up and down.

He checked my pockets and frowned. Then, once again, his grin returned. I was really starting to hate that thing!

His hand slid up my waist, over my side, and stopped just below my breasts. His thumb lightly stroked the bottom of my left one.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed.

He just grinned and brushed his hand lightly over it.

Damn him! I was not enjoying this! I was...God, that felt good. I hated him for making me want him.

He stopped when he came to a bump on the side. He grinned triumphantly. Did I mention how much I hate that grin?

My eyes widened when I realized he was intending to, ahem, well, "remove" it himself.

"Do it!" I hissed. "See how much you like being dickless!"

He grinned wider. "Is that a promise, or a threat?" he teased.

"Well if you weren't such an ass you might know the diff-aahh!" My retort was cut short by his damned hand.

* * *

**a/n: Cliffhanger!!! Whoo! The next chapter will be in Cooper's point of view. They're so naughty! Lol. **

**PS: POV is Point of View just so you know, 'cuz some of my slightly ditzy friends didn't...**


	7. Naughty Cooper's POV

Chapter 7:

Naughty...(Cooper's POV)

* * *

_Cooper's POV..._

I spun around when I heard her giggle. My eyes narrowed at the sight of a camera.

"That had better not be on." I growled.

She just giggled again.

I ran towards her to try to get the camera, or at least the tape. But she ducked under my arms, and ran into the empty bedroom that was connected to the bathroom. She was probably going to double around, so I waited in the kitchen.

Oddly enough, I wasn't angry. Just extremely turned on. Only one other girl had ever defied me. And oddly enough, I liked that. I wondered what she'd be like as a lover. She'd probably want to be on top. I smiled a bit at that. Two days...two days and I already wanted her. I wanted her, even though I didn't even know her _name_! Oh well. I always get what I want.

She came out of the bathroom, just like I had predicted, and stopped short when she saw me. God, I wanted her. I wanted to push her against the nearest wall, and make her scream. Scream my name. Moan and beg for more. For me.

I strode towards her, and really did push her against the nearest wall. And I pinned her hands above her head for good measure.

I leaned closer, and with my free hand, I pulled her hips towards mine. I nearly groaned at the contact.

"Where is the tape?" I murmured against her lips.

"I don't know. I forgot." she replied.

I mentally smiled. Her voice sounded breathy and wanton.

I swiped my tongue over her bottom lip. I just couldn't help myself. It took tremendous effort not to just ravish her sweet mouth.

"Where is the tape?" I asked again, once I was in control.

"Trying to seduce me isn't going to work." she answered. "It'll just make me hate you even more."

I grinned. Seduce her...now that wasn't a half bad idea. I had previously just been giving in to temptation, but now...now I had an excuse. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." I said before kissing the side of her neck. If I had lingered near her lips any longer, I probably would have lost control again. I trailed kisses down to her collarbone. "Tell me where it is." I said, playing the good –or should I say bad– seducer.

"Up your aahh!"

Her curse was cut short when I dipped my tongue into that fascinated piece of skin that connected her neck and shoulders. I could feel her pulse racing. And coupled with her gasping moan, I knew she liked it.

"I'm sorry. Is that sensitive?" I asked grinning, and not sorry at all, before licking it again.

She looked like she was struggling not to moan. Good.

"Hmmm, since you won't tell me, I'll just have to guess." I whispered in her ear as I returned to her neck. "Maybe you hid it somewhere in the room. No, you wouldn't do that. You'd be too afraid I might find it. So where did you hide it?" I mused.

"This is sexual harassment!" she gasped.

I looked at her face, and grinned before saying, "It's only sexual harassment if you don't like it."

My grin widened as I realized she must have the tape on her. "If you didn't hide it in one of the rooms, then that must mean you still have it with you. But where?" I asked, looking her up and down.

I checked her pockets, but frowned when I didn't find anything. But my grin soon returned when I realized she could've just tucked it in her bra.

My hand slid up her precious waist, over her side, and stopped just below her breasts. My thumb lightly stroked the bottom of her left one. Once again, I nearly groaned at the contact. God, she felt good!

"Don't you dare!" she hissed.

Normally, I would of stopped. I'm not the type to force a girl. I've never had to anyways. But I was so aroused right then, that I just grinned and brushed my hand lightly over it. God, compared to what I wanted to do, I was being a perfect gentleman.

I stopped when I came to a bump on the side. I grinned triumphantly.

Her eyes widened when she realized what I was about to do.

"Do it!" she hissed. "See how much you like being dickless!"

Somehow, her threat only aroused me further. I grinned even wider. "Is that a promise or a threat?" I teased.

"Well, if you weren't such an ass, you might know the diff-aahh!" Her retort was cut off by my hand.

It was getting harder and harder not to groan. Oh hell! She felt so warm and _soft_! I removed the tape, and forced myself to pull my hand away.

She was slumped against the wall, breathless. She looked as aroused as I was, if not even more. But then I looked at her eyes, and she looked like she wanted lightning to strike me where I stood. I felt a small pang of guilt, but instantly dismissed it.

I grinned again, and said. "Found it." I put the tape into my pocket.

Her gaze changed from hate to lust. She leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pressed her wonderful breasts against my chest, and kissed me. With tongue! I finally gave in and groaned, before wrapping my arms around her waist. One hand splayed across her back, while the other held the back of her head in place, to deepen the kiss. Her hands were at my neck, until the other traveled down my chest. I groaned again, and rubbed her back. She deepen the kiss even farther, and all my attention was focused on the friction of her tongue against mine. She tasted so good! Spicy, but sweet too. Finally, she pulled away, turned, and walked back into her room with only a mischievous smile.

I leaned against the wall, and ran my fingers through my hair. After five minutes of replaying the kiss over and over again in my mind, I wondered where her other hand had been. Then it hit me. The smile, the kiss, her hand...she had stolen the tape back! I checked my pocket. It was gone. I burst into "our" room, to see the computer just finishing uploading it onto her Myspace profile.

Shit!

She grinned at me. I just sighed in defeat. There was nothing I could do now. But it was still worth it.

She walked over to me, her hips swaying. She once again wrapped her arms around my neck, but this time she whispered in my ear, "I win." before playfully biting it. She let go, and went back to her computer. I sighed again, and left the room.

Someday, somewhere, somehow, I would pay her back. But not right now. Right now, we were too busy being naughty...

* * *

**a/n: Yeah! Cool chapter, huh? Just wait until nighttime. He still refuses to sleep in the other room, so the only place left is her bed...but will she let him in? And what happens if she does:D And in the next chapter, it's Monday, so they have to go back to school. I'll have to brainstorm about that. Definitely gonna include Cooper's fangirls. Jealousy too...**


	8. Spoiled and Toast

Chapter 8:

Spoiled...(and Toast)

* * *

_Cooper's POV..._

I started to make supper. I've been a bachelor for a while, and on my own for even longer, so I've learned how to cook. Somewhat.

I wasn't too hungry so I was just gonna make some peanut butter and jelly on toast.

I stopped when the psycho came in. She sat on the edge of the counter and watched as I put the bread into the toaster. Then, I walked over to her, placed a hand on either side of her, and leaned forward.

She arched an eyebrow and said, "You're invading my personal space."

Her personal space?! As far as I was concerned her personal space could take a flying leap. Off a cliff. With sharp rocks at the bottom.

I glared at her. "Since when do you have 'personal space'?"

"Since five seconds ago when you came over here." she replied, smirking.

"What about half an hour ago?" I asked, referring to me seducing her. "Where was it then?"

"Being invaded by a moron."

"And the kiss?" I asked.

"It comes and goes." she said, still smirking.

I growled, "Then make it _go._"

"You're a very aggressive person. Have you ever heard of anger management?" she asked.

"No. I'm not usually this aggressive. Usually, I always get what I want." I replied, still glaring at her.

"You know, there's a word for that. Spoiled. Ew, you even _smell_ spoiled." she said, making a face.

"That's not me! That's...TOAST!!!" I shouted, realizing my toast was burning.

I turned around to see the decorative curtains above the kitchen sink, and next to the toaster on fire. I grabbed them, threw them on the floor, and started stomping on them. Suddenly, the vixen poured baking soda on the fire, and my shoes. The fire immediately went out. My shoes, on the other hand, were ruined.

"Damn it! These shoes cost me two hundred bucks!" I complained, examining my now ruined shoes.

"I'm OK. Thanks for asking." said a sarcastic voice. "And like I said, spoiled."

She turned, went back into her room, and closed the door.

I was mad, but when I heard her hysterical laughter on the other side of the doorway, I was _pissed off_! This was all her fault! If she hadn't distracted me, this never would have happened! I glared at the doorway again, before going into the bathroom and taking off my shoes. I poured water on them to cool them down, and winced at the smell. I sat down, and looked at my feet. Ow. They had small burns on them, and even though the burns were small, they throbbed.

I looked up as _she_ came in. I glared at her. "What do you want?"

She looked at my feet. "Well, unlike you, instead of worrying about shoes, I was worried about you."

I frowned. "Was that an insult or a compliment?"

She smiled. "I little of both, really." she sat down on the edge of the bathtub next to me. "Here," she said, getting a washrag wet, and wiping it over my slightly burned feet. "this might sting a bit, but it'll help it feel better, faster."

I winced, but let her continue. When she was done, I said, "Thanks. Sorry about the whole shoes thing."

She smiled and said, "Ooo. An apology. Guess you're not quite as spoiled as I thought." before leaving.

"Thanks...HEY!"

It was late, and I was tired, and ready to go to bed. I wonder if she would let me into her bed again. Worth a shot.

I went into "our" room, changed into my pajamas—consisting of slacks and boxers—and crawled into bed, waiting to see what she'd do.

"Keep your hands to yourself this time." she muttered, before turning over and going back to sleep, but not before adding, "Spoiled."

* * *

**a/n: I know, I said they'd go to school in this chapter with fangirls, etc. but I got a little carried away, so that'll happen next chapter, promise :D So what do you think of the "TOAST!!!" part? I love it. **


	9. Food Fight

Chapter 9:

Food fight

* * *

_Allie's POV..._

I woke up. I hate that. Until I saw chicken ass in his red boxers, searching through "our" dresser for pants and a shirt. I smirked, laid back, and watched the show.

Finally, he looked up, saw me watching and smirking through the mirror, and spun around.

"Out." he ordered.

"Awww!"

"If it was _you_ changing, _I'd_ be getting whacked with a pillow, or worse, right about now, wouldn't it?!" he accused.

I grinned. "Maybe..."

He glared at me.

"Geez! What bit your ass?!" I grumbled.

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just not a morning person."

"No shit." I said, before going into the bathroom.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

I drove to school, and was about to pull into a parking spot, when I saw chicken ass's car heading for the same spot. We both looked at each other and sped up. But I pulled in first! Ha! Then, some lame fangirl pulled _her_ car out to give him a parking space. Stupid fangirl.

I met up with Jasmine and Mei outside the school doorway, and chicken ass met up with his friends. We all entered the school at the same time. It was so cool. We were all bad ass, and everyone was staring in awe. Until I tripped. I got back up as fast as I could, but chicken ass snickered, along with everyone else who saw. Joy.

Chemistry consisted of the teacher glaring at chicken ass and me. But the good news is, he didn't make us partners again.

My next hour was Algebra. I started a paper ball fight with chicken ass after he called me a psycho. I now have a week of detention. It was worth it.

Then, Spanish. Luckily, our Spanish teacher had obviously got his degree online, and didn't understand my argument with chicken ass.

Fourth hour was Art. Chicken ass and I had a massive paint fight while the teacher was gone, and when she got back, one of his fangirls took the blame. Maybe they aren't so bad after all...

Fifth hour was English. I wrote a poem about how his head looked like a chicken's ass. I now have detention for another week. It was worth it too.

During lunch, which I finally got, I tried to sit with chicken ass. I mean, sure, our rivalry was back—mostly due to him not wanting to be nice to me in front of his friends and vise versa—but, what I didn't expect was his reaction.

"You can't sit here." he said.

"Why not?!" I demanded.

"Because..." he looked at one of his biggest fangirls, motioned to her with his head, and she and all her lackeys flooded the table, filling all the seats. He smirked. "Because all the seats are taken."

Mei and Jasmine had to restrain me from hurting him. After glaring at him, and his stupid smirk from a nearby table, I finally got fed up, and scooped some mashed potatoes in my spoon.

**Flick!**

Bullseye! Right into his stupid, arrogant, smirking face.

He blinked through the potatoes, quite comically really. Then he frowned, and growled  
"This means war!"

The resulting food fight was—according to the principle—"The biggest food fight in the history of the school, and display of utmost disrespect to the school, him, ourselves, and America!" Can you tell that he used to be in the army?

I now have detention for the rest of my life. Joy.

**a/n: Haha! Lol! Funny huh :D REVIEW!!**


	10. Party

Chapter 10:

Party

* * *

_Allie's POV..._

"This is all your fault!" I yelled.

"My fault?! If you hadn't of flicked mashed potatoes in my face-" he shouted.

"If you had just let me sit with you instead of that bitchy fangirl-" I shouted back.

He smirked. "Jealous?"

I could actually _taste_ the smugness radiating off of him. "NO! It's just...well, I...YES!! FINE! I WAS JEALOUS!!!"

He smirked. "I knew it."

I glared at him, and then stormed into "our" room, and slammed the door.

"Hey! Uh...what's your name again?" he asked.

_What's your name again_?! What the hell?! "Allie!"

"Mine's Cooper." he replied.

"Yeah, 'cuz I care _so_ much!" I shouted.

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRP

_Cooper's POV..._

Allie. I liked that. It was such a pretty name...

"Allie! Please come out!" I called.

I didn't even know why I cared. It wasn't my fault. Well, maybe I shouldn't have called over those fangirls, but...whatever!

"Allie! Fine! If you won't come out, I'll come in!" I shouted, before trying the door. It was locked. What a shocker. No matter. I'd simply break it down.

I slammed into the door, and it instantly buckled, and broke, revealing a shocked Allie.

"You broke down the door." she said, obviously still in shock.

"Ya think?" I replied.

Her gaze instantly hardened. I sighed, walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her.

"I-" Just then, my cellphone rang. It was Derrick, saying I was late for the party. "have to go." I finished.

"Where?" she asked, still glaring.

"To a party." I replied. "I promised I'd be there."

"I'm coming too." she said.

"No!" There was going to be a lot of drunk college boys there, and I didn't want anything to happen to her. "Listen, I'll only be gone for an hour, two tops."

"Fine!" she said, turning her back to me.

I sighed, but got up, stepped over the door pieces, and left.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

_Allie's POV..._

If he thought he could just leave me here, he was an even bigger ass than I thought...

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

_Cooper's POV..._

The party sucked. Just a bunch of drunk assholes, slutty bitches, and myself. I actually found myself missing Allie. Until I saw her dancing with one of those drunk assholes.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHF

_Allie's POV..._

I was dancing with some drunk asshole because I was bored. The party sucked. I actually found myself missing Cooper. Until I saw him striding towards us, looking like he was going to kill the guy I was dancing with. He grabbed my arm, and started pulling me away.

"What the hell?! I was dancing with her!" the guy shouted.

Cooper turned around, death-glared at him, and said, "Tough. Shit. She's. Mine."

And he had the nerve to call _me_ jealous?! Thanks to my talent, I could feel the jealously coming off of both of them.

"Fine. She's yours. If you can beat me in a drinking contest." the asshole challenged.

"No." Cooper said, flatly.

"Whatever. But I doubt she'd want to be with someone who doesn't even have the balls for a drinking contest." he taunted. Cooper ignored it, and continued pulling me towards the door. The asshole frowned. "Fine! Take your bitch! I never wanted that whore anyway."

Cooper stopped so suddenly, I almost ran into him. Damn! He was so pissed, I could taste it! His cold, black onyx eyes, or his attitude may not show it, but he was SO emotional!

"What did you just call her?" he asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"You heard me! I called her a bitch, and a whore!"

Cooper moved so fast, I was probably the only one who saw it. One second, he was holding my wrist, then his fist was inches from the asshole's face.

"Fine. I accept." Cooper said, still in his dangerously calm voice.

The asshole looked shaken, but they proceeded to the bar, and the bartender gave them a couple of shots. After about five, the asshole passed out. Cooper, however, didn't even seem fazed. For a human, he had a freakishly high alcohol tolerance. I walked over to him, and he said, "You're mine." without even slurring!

"Wait, so you actually think you kicking some idiot's ass in a drinking contest makes me yours?" I asked. "Does he look like me? No. If you want me, then you have to beat _me_ in a drinking contest." I said, ignoring his shocked expression, and sitting down at the bar.

"But I've already had five shots. It wouldn't be fair." he protested.

I quickly downed five shots. "Fair."

After much persuasion and name calling, Cooper finally agreed to the contest. It was a tie. We both gave up at the same time.

I groggily opened my eyes. What happened? All I remembered was having a drinking contest with Cooper. I think it was a tie...yeah, it was. Jasmine must have took us home. I think I vaguely remember that. Wait! Where was Cooper?! He always slept with me. I mean, in my bed. Not slept, _slept_ with me!

I got up, and went to the other room to look for Cooper. I found him. And Jasmine. In bed.

FEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFE

_Cooper's POV..._

Someone was helping me into bed. God, my head hurt! I thought it was Allie. I quickly pulled her in with me, and before she could protest, I kissed her.

I know, we're both drunk. Not the best time for sex. But I _really_ didn't care right then. Besides, she was kissing me back! But I stopped when I heard someone's yell. I groggily looked up. And saw Allie.

"A-allie?" I asked. Wait! If that was Allie then who was...

"Jasmine! Cooper! What are you..." her voice trailed off, and then became hard. "Actually, it's pretty obvious. Sorry for interrupting."

She left, slamming the door behind her.

"Leave." I said to Jasmine. She must be one of Allie's friends.

"But-"

"Leave!" I shouted.

She immediately did so.

I went to Allie's doorless room, and found her buried under a mountain of covers.

"Allie-" I began before she cut me off.

"Go away. My head hurts too much to be having this conversation." she said.

I ignored her, and tried to join her under the covers, but she wouldn't let me. I sighed, got a blanket and my pillow, and laid down on the floor next to her bed. I _would_ get her to forgive me!

* * *

**a/n: Oooo! Cooper's in trouble! Review to get him out of trouble!**


	11. Hunting

Chapter 11:

Hunting

* * *

_Allie's POV..._

I can't believe they did this to me! A small part of my mind argued that they were drunk, that maybe he didn't know who it was, that maybe he was sorry...but like I said, a _small_ part. It was quickly crushed by the hurt, anger, and betrayal I felt. I liked him. Sure, he was a chicken ass jerk, but he made me feel accepted. I had fun with him, whether we were playing seductive games, or just hanging out. It had only been a few days, but I had developed some real feelings for him. But now, now those feelings had just been ripped into tiny pieces. By a chainsaw. And a jackhammer. Don't forget the flamethrower. Oh, and then the ashes had been sent into space, sucked into a black hole, and been condensed into a microscopic little cube of delusional shit! Sorry, I'm just _really_ emotional. But hey, walking in on your "best friend" and boyfriend fucking each other does that to you.

Damn. I need to vent. Bad. I think I'm just gonna listen to "Riot" a couple of times. It's very fitting. Maybe "Pain." Or "I Hate Everything About You." Possibly "Animal I Have Become." I'm a big Three Days Grace fan.

I'm gonna go hunting. What? I'm a _werewolf_. What the hell did you think I ate? Vegetables?! Okay, so technically I could. I can eat human food. But it's like...drinking a cup filled with 2oz.s of Dr. Pepper, and 8oz.s of water. The taste is really watered down. Besides, I _really_ feel like killing something...

ZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

_Cooper's POV..._

How could I do this to her?! I wanted to go apologize, but what the hell was I supposed to say?! Sorry for fucking your best friend?!

Damn it! Why couldn't I just say sorry?! It certainly isn't like I actually _liked_ what Jasmine and I did. To tell the truth...Jasmine would probably be at the top of my "Sucks at Sex" list. But...-sigh- I suppose I should say it. I mean, this is my dia-journal. JOURNAL! I'm a vampire. I guess I'm just scared. I'm scared that if I get into an actual relationship with her, she'll find out, and hate me. I mean, I'm a bloodsucker. Of course, I don't drink human blood. I just hunt animals. Actually, contrary to popular believe, vampires can't smell human blood. They can just sense it. Like a sixth sense...

Damn! I need to work off all this energy! I'm gonna go hunt. My favorite is panthers. But stuck here in Oregon, the most I can hope for is mountain lion...

COCOCOCOCCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

_Allie's POV..._

I like hunting deer. I know, Bambi's mother killer! Feh. Whatever! It's a deer, people! And if you're willing watching Bambi and you're over 12...yeah. I don't know you.

Whatever. That's not really the point I'm trying to make her. You see, although I _like_ hunting deer, I _love_ mountain lion. Yum. Haha! You're totally going, "Ew!" aren't 'cha?! Well, it appears someone else likes mountain lion. A vampire. And on _my_ turf, too!

Oh, I am _so_ gonna kick his ass!

3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3E3

_Cooper's POV..._

There's some vampire bitch in _my_ territory! Hunting _my_ mountain lion!

I know, kitty killer! Get over it. Would you rather me hunt humans? That's what I thought.

Oh, and I am _so_ gonna kick her ass!

Wait! What the hell?! She looks like...

"Allie?!"

"C-cooper?!"

* * *

**a/n: Haha! I'm so evil! I'm leaving there. You'll just have to wait until next chapter to see what happens! I promise it'll be longer than this:D**


	12. Fight

Chapter 12:

I Love You Part 1

* * *

_Allie's POV..._

"What are you doing here?!" we both shouted at the same time.

"Y-you're a vampire!" I said.

"And you're a werewolf!" he accused.

"No shit!" I shouted.

He glared at me. "Hn."

"Is that all you have to say?! Hn?!" I cried.

His gaze softened. "Well, I-"

"Well, well, well. Isn't this sweet?" a voice said.

"Jasmine!" I shouted.

"Why's she here?!" asked Cooper.

"Why don't you tell me." I growled.

"She's your friend." he said..

I winced. "Obviously not!"

Jasmine glared at me. "Why am I not surprised to see you with a vampire? Oh, wait! Because you're a traitor!"

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Make me." she coolly replied.

I lunged at her, but she was too fast. she appeared behind me, grabbing me in a headlock.

"Why do you love him?" she hissed. "Oh, be quiet! I know you do. I just don't know why. He betrayed you. He hurt you. You loved him, and he repaid you by trying to fuck me! And not only that, but he lied to you. He's really a bloodsucker. He manipulated you. Bloodsuckers like him always do. You should know that by now." Jasmine whispered before releasing me.

She was right. I _did_ love him, and he _had _betrayed me! I would make him pay!

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

_Cooper's POV..._

Why the hell was she here?! I started towards her, but she had Allie in a headlock. I immediately stopped. I didn't want for her to get hurt...

"Why do you love him?" she hissed. "Oh, be quiet! I know you do. I just don't know why. He betrayed you. He hurt you. You loved him, and he repaid you by trying to fuck me! And not only that, but he lied to you. He's really a bloodsucker. He manipulated you. Bloodsuckers like him always do. You should know that by now." Jasmine whispered before releasing her.

She was right. I had. I felt sick. The feeling only intensified when Allie turned to me, her eyes filled with hurt and anger. She ran towards me, turning into a panther on the way over. She slashed at me with long, sharp claws. I dodged. I still didn't want to hurt her. But suddenly, I could hear Derick's voice in my head. Telepathy was his ability. An ability is something that all vampires get, based on their personality.

**Why are you running?! _She_ lied to you too! She's a bitch! A werewolf! Who's to say she wasn't trying to seduce you, and then kill you?! She's the enemy here...fight back!**

He was right! She was a traitor and a bitch!

She swiped at me again, and this time after I dodged, I kicked her. She flew several feet, before hitting a tree. For a second, I felt a twinge of guilt, but that soon vanished. She reverted back to human form, raised her arms to form an X, and slashed them outwards. Two samurai swords appeared in her hands. Did I mention vampires and werewolves had special weapons? We're naturally bullet proof, and normal swords won't cut us, so we make special swords and guns that are not only deadly, but can turn into regular objects, such as gloves, bracelets, arm bands, etc. Why hadn't I noticed her gloves before?!

She ran towards me, and my arm band turned into a gun. I was an excellent shot. My special ability allowed me to calculate exactly when and where my bullets would go. I fired off two shots, but she dodged. She appeared behind me, and slashed at my head. I stepped to the side, and wrapped my leg around hers, and tripped her. She fell, but immediately rolled, and turned her fall into a side kick. Her foot connected with my gut, and knocked me into the ground. But I grabbed her leg, flipped her over, and onto the ground next to me. I rolled on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. My fangs slid down, and I lowered my head to her neck. But I couldn't do it.

ILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

_Allie's POV..._

I ran towards him, turning into a panther on the way. I slashed at him with my claws. He dodged, and suddenly stopped, as if he was listening to someone. I took advantage of his momentary distraction, and slashed again. He dodged, and then kicked me. I flew back, and hit a tree, momentarily stunned. I quickly shook it off though. I stood up, and snapped my arms, my gloves turning into two samurai swords. Vampires and werewolves were unaffected by human weapons, so we had created our own. Only they could turn into gloves, arm bands, bracelets, and other objects for subtlety and portability.

I ran towards him, and his arm band turned into a gun. Why hadn't I noticed that before?! I tried to use my ability to predict his movements, but although I could detect his feelings—if they were strong enough—I couldn't predict his next move. He fired twice, but I dodged. I circled behind him, and slashed at his head. He stepped to the side, hooked his leg around mine, and tripped me. I redirected my fall though, and turned it into a side kick. My foot connected with his gut, but I didn't have time to be triumphant before he grabbed my leg and flipped me. I landed next to him, and he rolled on top of me, pinning my hands above my head. His fangs slid down, and he lowered his head to my neck. But he stopped.

"I can't." he whispered quietly. "I'm sorry. For lying, for Jasmine, for everything. I...I love you."

I couldn't believe it! He loved me! He wasn't manipulating me, Jasmine was! She had played me against him, and I was willing to bet his friends had played him against me! They would pay! They would all pay!

But, suddenly, he grunted in pain. Jasmine's bracelets had turned into two claws, so now she had claws in human form too. Claws that were currently embedded in Cooper's back. She yanked them out.

"Move, bloodsucker! If you don't, well..." she grinned evilly, before plunging them back in again.

"Cooper!" I cried. "Move!"

He shook his head. "I won't l-let you get h-hurt!"

Finally, I managed to roll him off of me, and I plunged my swords into Jasmine's stomach. She looked at me in surprise.

"That's for taking advantage of my drunk boyfriend!" I pulled them out, and she cried out in pain. "That's for manipulating and lying to me!" I kicked her, sending her flying. "And that's for hurting him!" I shouted.

Cooper's moan of pain brought me back to reality. I ran to him, and dropped to my knees.

"Cooper! Are you OK?!" I asked.

He groaned again, but opened his eyes, and attempted a smile. "I-I'm fine."

"No you're not!" I cried, as tears ran down my face.

He frowned. "Don't cry. P-please don't c-cry." he coughed.

"But this is all my fault!" I whispered.

He lifted his arm, and his hand wiped away my tears. "No, it's n-not. I-it's hers." he whispered, before his eyes closed again.

I took his hand in mine, and leaned over, kissing him. "I love you, too." I whispered. His eyes didn't open again.

* * *

**a/n: -sniff- So sad! Don't worry! This isn't the end! There's still one or two more chapters in me! -smiley-**


	13. Smex

Chapter 13:

Smex

* * *

_Allie's POV..._

I picked him up, and carried him bridal style back to our apartment. I knew that his friends were probably headed there already, but it was the only place I could go right now. I didn't know whether or not Mai was with Jasmine.

When we got there, I laid him down on his stomach on our bed. He was still alive, but only just. Luckily, vampires heal incredibly fast. I cleaned and dressed his wounds. He was still out cold, so I crawled under the covers with him, and went to sleep.

_Cooper's POV..._

Damn, my head hurt! For a while I couldn't open my eyes, but that quickly passed. I sat up with barely any pain. That was one perk to being a vampire. It's extremely difficult to injure us, and even then, we heal quickly.

"Mmfgh."

I looked over to my right to see Allie. Why was she in bed with me? Last I checked, she hated me! But...there was always my dream...

No! It was just a dream! She didn't _really_ say she loved me...right? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Allie." I whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. "Wake up."

She opened a bleary eye, but when she saw me, she instantly woke up.

"Cooper!" she hugged me, pushing me back down on the bed. She sat on top of me, grinning. "You're awake!"

My only response was a hiss. She was sitting on..."A-allie. You-you're sitting on m-my..." I groaned.

She looked puzzled for a second, before grinning wickedly, and wiggling her hips. I let out another pained groan. She grinned again, but shifted off of my erm, "arousal" and laid down next to me.

I took a second to take control again, before rolling on my side, and asking, "Do you really love me?"

She smiled softly, and whispered, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Say it." I commanded.

"I love you."

"I love you, _Cooper_." I specified, my voice suddenly raw and hoarse.

She raised an eyebrow, but said. "I love you, _Cooper_."

I crushed my lips to hers, and wrapped my arm around her waist. My shirt was off, and replaced with thin bandages, something she immediately took advantage of.

Suddenly, she broke the kiss. "We can't."

Ouch. Rejection 101. "Why not?" I asked.

"Last I checked, people we trying to get us killed. People who know where we live." she explained.

Oh. That was better. "Well, can't werewolves communicate telepathically with other members of their, um, packs or whatever?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, shouldn't you be able to tell where Mai is?" I persisted.

"Yes. And she's headed this way. Wait," she grinned. "she's with us. Once we've um, established communication—I can't describe it—we can't lie to each other, so she's good. But what about your friends?"

"Well, I already know Jet'll be on our side. He has a half sister that's a werewolf. But Derick...he's definitely NOT on our side." I admitted. "But he's also in Forks right now. Something about a big baseball game with a guy named Emmet."

"And you're sure he's not lying?" she asked.

"Yeah, he has the whole telepathy thing too. He can't lie when he's speaking through that, and he told me he was going via telepathy." I assured her.

"Well in that case..." she began, before licking her lips.

We were in that room for a good two hours...

* * *

**a/n: Rose0404: There. This chapter, and the smex, is dedicated to one of my friends. You know who you are. And...IT'S ALIVE!! Cooper lives:D YAY!**


	14. Happily Almost Ever After

Chapter 14:

Happily (Almost) Ever After

_Allie's POV..._

It's about midnight. Cooper and I are heading to the clearing where we first fought, to fight Derick and Jasmine. Yes, Jasmine survived. Damn bitch.

This will be the final fight. The finale. The End. The, well, you get the point. I hope.

Jet and Mai are on our side, but I heard that Derick and Jasmine teamed up with a vampire named Eric, and a werewolf named Rose. We're evenly matched, and whoever loses dies. Whoever wins lives to take that super hard math test in Algebra. Joy.

_Cooper's POV..._

We're heading to the clearing to where Jasmine and I first fought. We'll be fighting Derick, Jasmine, Eric, and Rose. Eric and Rose are new, and would mean that Allie and I are outnumbered, but Jet and Mai are on our side.

This is the big fight. We're fighting for keeps. You win, you live. You lose, you die. Of course, that does mean you get to take that you're-sure-to-fail math test so...

_Allie's POV..._

The moonlight shone on the blood-stained grass. I knelt over the dead body, and wept. Alive one minute, dead the next. Here's what happened...

"**You're here." Derick said.**

"**No shit." I retorted.**

**Jasmine had a creepy smile on her face. "Shall we kill them?"**

"**Yes. Let's." Eric hissed.**

**I ran towards Jasmine, transforming as I did. I dodged her claws, jumped behind her, and slashed at her back with my swords. She whipped around, and caught them in her claws. We both pressed forward, trying to break the other's grip on our weapons, before jumping back, and charging again. She swung one claw at my head, but I blocked with one sword, and blocked the other claw with my second sword. Then, I twisted, throwing her to the side. She landed on her back, and I slammed my foot down on her stomach, momentarily paralyzing her, and preparing to drive my swords through her heart. Her eyes widened, and she transformed, wriggling out from underneath my foot. She circled back, and jumped at me. I tried to block, but I was too late. She scratched my cheek and arm, but I elbowed her in the gut, knocking her back down. She turned back into a human, and we circled each other, searching for weaknesses. I spotted that she left her left leg open, so I kicked towards her gut, lowering it to her leg at the last second. I knocked her feet out from under her, but she managed to slash the back of my thigh on the way down. It distracted me for a second, and she got back up. So I simply hit her square in the forehead with the hilt of my sword. She went down and didn't come back up. I plunged my sword through her chest, and turned towards Cooper and Derick's fight.**

**Derick had Cooper pinned down, and was about to slash his throat with a knife, but Mai suddenly jumped in the way. Derick slashed open her stomach, and she fell on Cooper. I ran towards Derick, and he turned around to meet my attack. He had two knives, and he slashed them at my head. I made my swords into an "X", blocking his knives, and then plunged my bottom sword into her stomach, cutting across.**

**Jet had finished off Eric, while Mai had just got through with Rose. Jet had a gash in his side, and his right arm was badly cut. He walked over beside us.**

**Cooper had a gash across his chest and thigh, and a bad bruise on his cheek. He laid Mai down, and I knelt beside her. She was already dead. She had sacrificed herself for us. She was my best friend, and now she was dead because we had dragged her into this. I cried openly, as did Jet and Cooper. I would never forget what she did for us...**

_Cooper's POV..._

It's been two days since the fight. The police believe that Eric, Derick, Rose and Mai had gone on a camping trip, and had run into a vicious mountain lion. We held Mai's funeral yesterday. I will never forget what she did for me.

We certainly haven't lived happily ever after. Our friends are dead or wounded, and we all failed the math test. But hopefully, now we'll be able to live as normally as possible.

And so we lived, Happily (Almost) Ever After.


End file.
